Gokuderas' Pokemon sensation
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Gokudera has used the 10-year bazooka on himself. This time, however, he meets someone who is not Tsuna. Will Gokudera ever get back to his original world?


**Hello everyone, it has been a long time no? I have been having lots of drama in the life but I am slowly overcoming it. This fic is just a few chapters long probably 6-7-ish and this among many other pairings in my other fics are random.**

 **Pairing:** Gokudera HayatoXAsh Ketchum

 **Animes** : Hitman Reborn/Pokemon

 **Summary** : A young Gokudera has unfortunately, been blasted with Lambos' 10-year bazooka once again but instead of meeting the future Tsuna Sawada, he is greeted with a strange town. Amidst the confusion, he sees oddly shaped animals around him. Will Gokudera ever get back to his boss' side?

* * *

BANG! Was what everyone and anyone inside the Sawadas household could hear. Lambo and I-Pin were frantically chasing each other around the house as they usually did early in the morning. Nana Sawada had just woken up and was whistling throughout making the breakfast for her son and his friends. However, because of the promise of breakfast, Lambo had insisted on helping with making it and thus had caused one of the plates to crash onto the floor.

Tsuna heard the commotion and knew that Lambo and I-Pin were doing their usual routine so early in the morning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a long sigh as he got the dustpan. Nana looked behind her and saw that Tsuna had gotten up. She smiled at him and placed the next dish into the dish tray to let it dry.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. Lambo-kun wanted to help me make breakfast for everyone so…" Nana trailed off in the direction that Tsuna was standing. Before Tsuna could say something in return, Lambo ran into him and knocked the dustpan out of his hands.

Lambo laughed it off and ran away with I-Pin trailing behind him. "Geez, at least learn to say sorry." Tsuna said aloud and began to clean up the rest of the shards of the plate.

For such a normal, loud and eventful day, no one knew what was about to happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town~

Explosions rocked the ground with each leap that Lambo took. His grenades flew in each direction as he jumped wall-to-wall, still evading I-Pin's attacks. He was ecstatic to see I-Pin getting angry at just about everything he did. However, he had not counted on Gokudera and Yamamoto being in the way, they were just on their way to see Tsuna that morning when Lambo and I-Pin ran into them headfirst.

The four of them were jolted to the ground; Yamamoto stood his ground and regained his balance easily enough while Gokudera fell to the cement. Lambo began to cry in embarrassment and started clutching at his head for the 10-year bazooka. Before he could pull it all the way out, Gokudera grabbed it and took it away from Lambos' hands. It had been the first time he actually held it and gave it a proper looking over; his thoughts dwelled on the last trip to the future. Before, he was frantically looking for Reborn and Tsuna when Lambo had accidentally sent him to the future with the bazooka.

Mischief and curiosity got the better of him. His mind was caught between choices. Would he go forward in time to see if he was Tsunas' right hand man after all? Or would he give the bazooka back to Lambo and forget he ever thought about such a thing?

Yamamoto was watching Gokudera now with a confused look on his face. I-Pin was still out cold while Lambo tried his best to get his device back from the older boy. Gokudera made his choice as both Yamamoto and Lambo watched Gokudera disappear within a purple cloud of smoke. "Stupid wiener head is gone, yahoo! Lambo will go tell silly Tsuna!" Without a care for Yamamoto and I-Pin or to where Gokudera may have gone, it was no concern to Lambo.

* * *

Gokudera grabbed his head in pain as he had hit a tree branch on his way to the ground. He opened one eye and glanced at his surroundings. He was not expecting Japan to look so simple, organized and cheery. Flowers bloomed everywhere he looked and the sound of wood chopping from the distance. Odd birds came out of the tree leaves and between the many assorted bushes to peek at the newly arrived human.

However, this bird was making an abnormal noise compared to birds he was used to hearing. It almost sounded as if they were speaking one word repeatedly. He stood up, walked a bit farther, and noticed a small town up ahead. Where was he? There were people smiling and talking to each other in most parts of the town but he also noticed the small animals they were either holding or petting. All of them being different shapes, sizes and colors but they were not the regular kind of animals he knew.

"This place is…just where am I?" Gokudera looked around in puzzlement wondering why he had not seen his friends or more importantly, the tenth. Saddened by not seeing anyone he knew, he sat down again and began drawing in the dirt with a nearby twig.

He drew what happened to him this morning but he still could not understand why the future had been replaced; with what looked like a kids' dream. 'Tenth…' He began to sulk. Hoping to see everyone later on as they had in the past future trip, he readied himself and set out to explore this new world.

Gokudera walked closer toward the town but stopped upon hearing two people arguing. Two young boys, who looked about the same age as him, were yelling at each other. One of them; with black and a bit of spike to his hair and was wearing a backpack along with a red cap on his head. The other had light brown hair and was a bit spiky. To Gokudera, this boy looked like he was a part of a mafia family. Instinctively, he got closer for a better ear as to what they were yelling. All his mind could work out was the word Pokemon. "Gary, there's no way to make it that far, even on a pokemon!" The one called Gary, sighed and smiled in an evil and twisted grin.

"You're a block head, Ash. If pokemon are able to fly, then it is possible to go that far. You only have a Pikachu and a Caterpie so you're not really fit to go anywhere. Well I have to run. My gramps told me to be home in time for supper, he has a surprise for me. See you later, loser." With that, Gary walked with pride in the direction of a big house.

Unsure of what the argument was about, Gokudera turned around to walk away and to explore of the town when he bumped into the one called Ash. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're-" Ash blinked and cut himself off before continuing.

A boy around his age had almost the same type of outfit that Gary had on. Ash bit his lip in anger while Pikachu rolled around on the ground. "Hey, at least say sorry for bumping me." Gokudera gave Ash a stare. He looked intensely at Ash and noticed an odd resemblance to Tsuna. On the other hand, it could have been just him wanting to see things that way.

"S-sorry. Come on, Pikachu." The said animal got up from the ground climbed on top of the boys' shoulder. Gokudera was amazed at this and thought it was cool to have a pet do that. He coughed. Ash stopped walking and turned back to face the other boy. "Listen if you are one of Garys' friends, just go home or go visit him." Gokudera looked at him in puzzlement.

"Who's Gary? Also what is this place?" He was beginning to feel a bit stupid for asking such an odd question. The boy burst into laughter along with the yellow animal that was on his shoulder.

"'Where is this place?' Did you hit your head? You're in Pallet town. If you're looking for professor Oak, he's still working so you can get your first pokemon." Gokudera was extremely confused. Was the term 'pokemon', used to protect the Tenth? If that were the case then this professor Oak was the person to talk to.

Ash turned to leave but Gokudera grabbed his arm. "Where is this Oak guy?" Ash pointed in the direction of a medium-sized building that looked like a facility. Gokudera smiled and thanked him before leaving in a rush to the professor.

"What a weird guy right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon before turning to head off to his own house.

"Pika Pii!" Pikachu stated. Ash laughed as they headed home for dinner.

* * *

A/n: Well how was that? My first fic being back after quite a few years. So Review and tell me if you guys want to read more or not! Also, sorry if I used too many breaks or lines into the story, I thought it might look weird if Gokudera was suddenly in the town while Yamamoto was in the above paragraph.


End file.
